


Red Hot Chile Pepper

by brubez



Category: Football RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brubez/pseuds/brubez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The german goalkeeper Manuel Neuer live a great time in the German national team and Bayern München. However, his personal life is extremely troubled. The arrival of young and talented Chilean goalkeeper Christiane Endler will completely change your life so that he never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luck in the game, unlucky in love.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Hot Chile Pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133562) by brunobez. 



> Hi, this is my first fanfic in the archive. She actually going to be a translation of the homonymous fanfic written by me in Portuguese.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. My English is not so good, but try to develop each chapter.

Luck in the game, unlucky in love, that sentence is my current state. 

I have gone through bad times in my personal life. I am increasingly distant from Nina, and I see the time our dating finish time.

The betrayal of Kathrin knocked me down. I trust very, very her, imagined as the mother of my children, the woman I really loved, but had no further interest in me.

The discovery that she had other was a thud. I already suspected, even before going to Brazil for the World Cup, but thought it was silly jealousy. It was, I found that she had an affair with another was almost one year, and all without me, the horn, the idiot, the betrayed know.

Nina was a cute when I most needed it, but it was still too immature. We were dating, was some time after having met her at Madame Tussauds in Berlin, however, she was jealous of everything and everyone around me, and a pursuit that was becoming almost unhealthy for me.

I was trying to catch me, but did not know how. Despite having heard the word, always a friend of my brother, everything, everything was being difficult in my life, no matter how professional time was the best of my career.


	2. Nina's Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first four chapters of history will be very short. From the fifth chapter is the beginning of the plot begins to develop.

It was a Thursday, I woke up as usual at 6:30 and go to the training center which was about 20 minutes my apartment. The training would start at 7:30, but always arrived 15 minutes early to talk to Toni, my coach. He was aware of everything I was going through, but it was another that motivated me to get good results.

I came, ate breakfast, well trained until 11:00 and went to lunch. In the afternoon the team would make a tactical training for the game of the third round of the Bundesliga, against Augsburg in Munich on Saturday, a classic location.

Last season we had won the Bundesliga and lost in the semifinals of Pokal to Borussia Dortmund. The ultimate goal was to win the UEFA Champions League, but were defeated in the semifinals by Barcelona.

At the end of the training I received a message Nina:

"Hi, I come to Munich tonight, we need to talk about something very serious."

**Author's Note:**

> Christiane Endler is the female goalkeeper and captain of the women's team of Chile. Dubbed by some "La Neuer".
> 
> The tittle is inspired in this tweet: https://twitter.com/ChelseaLFC/status/468034403185483776


End file.
